flammable_technicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wall-E Director's Bonus
Hello, My name is Sam and I would like to share you a traumatising experience that involved a movie, but not just any movie... I once went shopping at a supermarket store with my friend James to buy some pringles. We were frequent customers there so it was like a typical day of me hanging out and buying snacks at the shop. The moment we exited the store after we bought a "Double Pringles" pack, I realized that near the store we were just in, a charity store had just opened. I asked James to come with me as I told him that charity stores sometimes can sell good DVDs, old video games or other things for insanely cheap prices. When I entered, the store was quite empty and quiet. There were two people in the store, one couple in their fourties approximately. I greeted the shopkeeper who was a middle aged lady. There was a box which had old video games in them. I was mainly interested in PlayStation console games but there were only FIFA games which nobody buys nowadays and there were some starter discs for other consoles so there was nothing in my taste. There was another cardboard box with CDs but they were ones you have never heard of, it'd be obvious as to why they were donated there. A third and much larger box was present and that had a lot of DVD format movies. I rumaged through the whole entire thing but there were mostly children's films or there were movies that I have or have access to on platforms like Netflix or Amazon. I found one case in particular that stood out from the others since it had no cover in the case. I picked up the case and turned it over and on the back was a faded label that read "w-ll e_db". I was thinking it said Wall-E as the disc gave the "movie" away. James questioned "Why not take the film to our apartment and watch it?" I said alright, "but before we go, let's buy some snacks to watch it." So we went back to the store and bought ourselves a small Pepsi bottle each, I bought myself a small Dr. Pepper bottle, James bought himself a Lucozade sport bottle and bought a big Haribo Tangfastic pack (even thought we are grown ups, we still like candy). We headed to our apartment room, opened the DVD case to find a disc with black thick marker saying "Wall E Directors Bonus", put the disc in the DVD player then sat down on our recliner chairs and opened one of our drinks while our film was loading. The language selection popped up with a sorta loud *Ding* sound. The background was an out of frame screenshot of the robot Burn-E. There was only one option to click for our language, "englis". After we clicked englis, the main menu came up with three options. The background was though Wall-Es point of view, just like the Wall-E DVD . The three options said "pLAY", Set up and "scenee selecton", I was thinking it meant scene selection. I pressed the middle button on the remote to click play and we pulled the lever on out recliner chairs as the movie started. The movie was normal, there were some minor glitches, but it wasn't that much of a deal. At the scene when the Axiom (Axiom is the name of the ship with the remaining humans) is about to land, but just at the moment the Axiom reaches the launch pad, our power had cut out and everything turned off including the TV, DVD player, lights. Just everything. I looked out our apartment window and saw that the power had also cut out in other places, and there were no lights in the town. About 40-45 minutes, the power came back on and James turned the DVD player back on. There was no language selection and it just went to the main menu. The menu looked unusual and nothing like it did before. The background was a looped clip of Wall-E falling down the trash chute with no music or sound. There were four options and they all looked identical. The options were titled "Director's Bonus", "Director Bonos", "directors bonus" and "Directora Bonis" I just clicked "Director's Bonus" because they looked the same to me. Category:Scary Stuff Category:Movie/Fiction Based